


What Could've Been

by UnknownAuthorPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just got into Voltron and found myself really drawn to Shiro and Keith, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Series, and of course I had to ship them! Because that's just how I am, good for me, probably the first time this hasn't lead to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAuthorPerson/pseuds/UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before Shiro leaves for his mission to Kerberos, Keith wants see him before he goes. Even if it might be the last time he will ever see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could've Been

He would be leaving in 6 hours, more than anything he would be leaving for a year and Keith still couldn’t find the courage to knock on his door and say good-bye. He swallowed the last of his fear and knocked on the door. Nothing just yet, he knocked again as fear crept up again along his neck.

What was he going to say? He couldn’t just say goodbye, too generic for Shiro. He was essentially saying goodbye, but he wanted to say more. Keith wanted to tell Shiro the truth, about everything, about their training, about how he felt, about everything that had been eating him alive since the moment he figured out how he felt about Shiro. Another fear crept up on him as he knocked for a third time.

What if he rejects me?

The door opened and there stood Shiro, in the middle of putting on his uniform, his hair neatly defined, eyes wide and smile from ear to ear, Keith could only smile in return.

“I was just thinking about you.” Shiro said, opening the door wider and held his arms out as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and pressed himself against Shiro’s hard chest. In Shiro’s arms, Keith felt warm, like this was the safest place he could be, but really he was just savoring this hug, it would be their last for a while and Keith wanted to remember feeling warm more than anything. The hugs between them were usually short, but this one lingered a little, almost as if Shiro didn’t want to let go as much Keith didn’t, but eventually Shiro lightened his hug and Keith pulled away.

“I’m just glad I caught you before you left.” Keith admitted, letting go of Shiro so he could close the door behind him. Shiro laughed as the two walked to the small couch in Shiro’s already small apartment. 

It seemed amazing how tiny but comfortable Shiro’s apartment was, one room where his bedroom was and the kitchen right across from what they could call a living room. Shiro didn’t have a table, saying that he usually ate some quick meals so he didn’t need one, but Keith had offered to help him get one, Shiro usually refused saying that Keith didn’t need to worry and that it didn’t matter to him. 

“Are you nervous about the mission?” Keith asked, unsure of what to say other than that. Shiro laughed and sat back in his couch.

“There isn’t a moment that I’m not nervous.” Keith just smiled, it was stupid to think he wouldn’t be, but here would be the last time that Keith would see him, if they succeeded, Shiro, Dr. Holt and Holt’s son would be heroes. They’d be famous and Shiro would be…

“I still can’t believe they’re letting you do this? I mean, anyone in the world and they chose you. I’d be a nervous wreck.” Keith sputtered out, he was a good pilot, top of his class, but he wasn’t anywhere near the level as Shiro. Shiro just chuckled and shuffled the top of Keith’s head. Keith just glanced at the smiling Shiro, it may have been the light, most likely the light, but for a moment it seems like Shiro was glowing. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m gonna be fine. Maybe when I get back I’ll invite you to the celebration party. I might be a little occupied but it’ll be fun.” Shiro asked a crooked smile but Keith just glanced away. 

“I don’t really like parties.”

“Then we can go out to the mountains and catch up. The celebration party is more of a photo op any way.” Shiro admitted. Keith smiled at the idea, just the two of them alone, watching the sun set or map out the stars, the two of them. Alone. Maybe he could tell him then. It would certainly set the mood. 

“What if you don’t come back?” Keith asked, a question he didn’t want to ask but was scratching him in the back of his mind. The one question that he was asking himself and motivated him to go and see Shiro before he left. 

The room fell silent as a few moments of silence felt like minutes, even hours had Shiro not started laughing. He ruffled Keith’s head again.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to come back. I promise you that.”

 

“Anything could happen, you say you’ll come back and then… you’re gone, and I’ll never see you again.” Every anxiety he felt about Shiro’s mission suddenly flew out of Keith and in front Shiro. He couldn’t stop, he just wanted to tell Shiro how he felt about him, about his mission, about the idea he won’t see him within a year, or ever again. But these were not the feelings he wanted to confess, but now they were pouring out of him and he wasn’t sure if he would stop.

“Keith…”

“Shiro please, I don’t want to stop you from going but….Please don’t make promises you might not keep. Don’t tell me you’re going to come back when you think you might not. This mission...is dangerous and deadly and no one knows what’s going to happen. No human being has ever been as far as you guys are going and anything could go wrong!” In the heat of the moment, Keith practically threw himself at Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s chest, he expected Shiro to push him away but instead Shiro held him, his hand rubbing his back and holding him close. Keith felt like crying, letting the tears flow down his face and take all his anxiety away from him, but no tears fell, just the sensation of crying. 

Maybe it was because Shiro was comforting him, that probably prevented him from really crying. This wasn’t how he planned on things going but this was fine as well.

“You’re more worried about this mission than I am.” Shiro whispered to him, Keith hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go. Not wanting Shiro to see him like this, hoping that this moment would go on so Shiro wouldn’t have to leave, to take that chance that he’ll never come back. He expected Shiro to push him away and walk out the door. But he didn’t, that’s what makes it worse.

“Shiro, please, don’t make promises, just come back safe.” Keith whispered to him, hoping he didn’t hear him.

“That’s still a promise Keith.” Shiro teased a little as Keith finally forced himself away from Shrio’s chest and looked and Shiro’s face, smiling as gently as he could. “But don’t worry about me. It’s going to be fine.” He was comforting him. Shiro was going on the dangerous mission and he was comforting him. Keith just smiled and pushed himself forward, knowing that it was now or never to make it clear how he felt. Pressing his lips against Shiro’s lips for just a moment and pulling back. Face flushed and shame flooding every pore of his body.

What did I just do? 

Keith just stared at Shiro, whose face was just as flushed as him but even more dumbfounded then he. Keith stood up suddenly. 

“WelpthiswasgreatbutIwishyouluckShiro.Goodbye.” Keith said it so fast and tried to make a mad dash to the door but was caught by the arm by Shiro. Keith didn’t even turn around, just standing there, not fighting against his grip. Shiro moved closer to Keith, still holding onto his arm and standing right behind him.

“How long?” Shiro asked. Keith still didn’t look behind him.

“How long what?” Keith still looked at the door, his only way out of there and any chance of explaining himself. But he knew it would be was worse for Shiro to just kiss him and leave without any explanation. Everything was spiraling out of control, he shouldn’t have even tried.

“How long have you wanted to kiss me?” Shiro’s tone was stern but not dismissive, inquisitive almost. 

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Keith said, not wanting to answer that question.

“Don’t apologize, I just want to know.” Shiro let go of Keith’s arm and moved down to his hand, lightly touching it, rubbing his fingers gently across Keith’s knuckles and intertwined with his fingers.

“I-I...I just...It was an impulse...I’m sorry.” Keith couldn’t even spit it out, even if Shiro was right behind him, his body heat radiating his back, holding his hand, and he was frozen. Unsure of what to do or what to say. Then Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head and Keith pulled away from Shiro to look at him, a blushing man who smiled and Keith smiled back. He slowly moved closer, first touching Shiro’s left hand and holding it gently. 

Shiro lifted his right hand to touch Keith’s cheek, Keith’s other hand held that one and he kissed the palm of it. Shiro’s right hand moved away from his cheek and Keith moved closer. Kissing Shiro again as Shiro held him close, Keith knew this would be his last chance, so he moved his lips with Shiro’s hand on his back. Keith wished more than anything that this was the moment that would last forever.

 

The only problem was that last part did not happen.

*** 

Keith woke up in his bunker. In a castle spaceship and groggy as all hell. A dream, a wish of something that happened, that he wished had really happened between him and Shiro, but instead they talked, Keith almost cried, he kissed Shiro and then ran without another word. 

It would have been the biggest regret of his life, to not explain himself to Shiro. Even when the mission was declared a failure. 

Keith left the academy as a “washout” as Lance would constantly remind him. Even when Shiro was discovered, older and worn, an almost different man than when he left him that day. Yet here they were, within one day they were in space, forming a giant robot to fight an evil space emperor with three other paladins. 

It was almost as if this waking reality was a dream and he really did have his feelings returned by Shiro. But no, seeing the his armor hanging on the wall and the knife in his hand confirmed this was real. And his dream never really happened. 

“Keith?” A voice called from the door. The last person he wanted to talk to right now. 

“Yeah. I’m awake.” Keith stood from the bed as Shiro opened the door.  
“Can I come in?” Shiro asked, standing in the doorway, dressed in full armor and waiting for permission. Keith nodded and Shiro walked in. Keith stared at the tuffle of white hair that hung from Shiro’s head and the large scar that crossed along his nose, His eyes were no longer as bright and full of hope, just sad and broken. Yet they were still Shiro’s eyes, still recognizable, and in a strange way, still comforting. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked ask he closed the door behind him. 

“Yes sir. Why do you ask?” Keith straightened his back as Shiro walked a little closer to him. 

 

“Well, you weren’t up for breakfast and you’re usually one of the first people up. You’ve been kinda slacking in your training. And if Lance is right, you’ve been really distracted lately. Something the matter?” classic Shiro, always worried about others more than himself, it was the one thing that prevailed despite what the Galra had done to him.

“I...Wasn’t hungry and….” He trailed off a little, the image of Shiro’s soft face from one year ago overlapping with the current Shiro standing before him. “I...kinda had a….weird dream.” He couldn’t lie to Shiro, it wasn’t right.

“How weird? Are you okay?” Shiro asked, putting his robotic hand on Keith’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but look at it. The dream him kissing the warm hand suddenly came to mind and Keith blushed slightly. 

“I’m okay just...confused and...I don’t know.” Keith still stared at Shiro’s robotic arm. 

“If you don’t mind me asking. What was your dream about?” Shiro asked pulling his arm away from Keith when he noticed him staring at it. 

Keith looked at the floor and at Shiro’s feet, to avoid seeing Shiro’s face when he admitted what he dreamt about.

“It was...about you...and the day before you left...Do you remember?” He knew Shiro’s memories were hazy, but he never asked him directly if he remembered the day of the mission, at the time, he was just happy that he was alive. 

But now, he needed to know. Did he remember? Could they just forget it ever happened and Keith could just push back his feelings and not talk about it? To fight alongside Shiro and the others and not have his feelings get in the way?

“I do. I remember everything before I got abducted. I mean, it’s not as clear but it’s less hazy then everything else.” Shiro admitted. Keith’s heart sunk hearing that. “I remember you...kissing me and running.” Keith’s face turned red and his heart speed up a little, at that moment, he wished he could just not have admitted that. 

“I mean, that’s one of the more vivid memories I have...and I wanted to ask you about that, but considering everything that happened and how fast it all went. I didn’t want to ask because I knew that it was more important to focus on taking down the Galra empire and piloting Voltron than anything else.” His voice was low and soft, almost like he was reminiscing, Keith on the other hand refused to look at Shiro, clenching his fist and wishing to every god he knew to strike him down or take him out of this situation. 

“I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to ask...I was just...that dream just reminded me and it...I was just…” Keith couldn’t find the words he wanted to express. To tell him about how much he wished he could kiss him again, to go back to when they were just getting ready for their lives as pilots. Before Voltron, before the Kerberos mission, before everything that has happened since Shiro came back. 

Keith felt that sensation again, wanting to cry without any tears, it wasn’t sadness, just frustration at himself and the pain of having to know that he was reliving the awkwardness that was his impulsive action. 

“Don’t apologize Keith. It...it was...nice...to know that you...care about me.” Shiro also sounded like he was trying to find the words, the proper words, to described what happened and Keith looked up and saw a flustered Shiro, scratching the back of his head and a slight blush on his cheeks. “And just so you know. I care about you too.” He looked at Keith and just for a moment, he wanted this to be a dream as well, it wasn’t as Keith pinched his leg and Shiro was still there, smiling and accepting what happened between them.

“....I love you….”

“What?” Shiro asked, his face growing more flushed as Keith walked closer, more and more he wanted to let Shiro know how he felt, pushing himself to step as close to Shiro as possible, his lips centimeters away from Shiro’s, his hot breath on his and eyes wide and confused, but he did not push away from him. Keith repeated himself.

“I love you.” And there his kissed him, the way he wanted to back then and wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by now. The way Shiro kissed him back, this was something he might have wanted to do, for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Voltron: Legendary Defenders. I really like it and Shiro has been added to a long list of characters who I absolutly love with all my heart. But honestly there will never be a series where I won't ship two characters and that worries me somewhat. But anyway, I really enjoy the chemistry between Keith and Shiro, and while I wouldn't mind them admitting that Keith has a crush on Shiro, I would be fine with them having a very loving Mentor/Student relationship. However that won't stop me from writing stuff like this because self-indulgence!
> 
> It's the best kind of fan service.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this fic I wrote in like an hour and a half.


End file.
